


The date

by D_writes



Series: The bird and the storm [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Smut, They are Awkward, they are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: After unwillingly taking Helena's virginity, Dinah is determined to give her the first date she deserves.Things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The bird and the storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712296
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	The date

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read The Bird and the Storm first as this is kind of a sequel.  
> I decided to post that fic separately because the tone is quite gritty while the one shots I'm planning to write are a bit more light-hearted and cheerful.

Dinah’s gonna do this right.

She’s going to dress up, she’s going to pick her up, she’s going to take Helena to a nice restaurant. And she’s going to keep it in her goddamn pants.

She owes it to her.

Dinah is determined to keep her hands to herself if it kills her, and when she sees Helena in a leather jacket and tight jeans, she thinks it actually might. She bites her tongue before making an inappropriate comment, grasping her steering wheel so tight her knuckles immediately go white.

“Hey” is all she allows herself to say, wondering if the pitch of her voice sounds as high as she hears it.

“Hello.” Helena replies, standing stiffly outside her convertible.

She looks so damn nervous. Dinah needs to be the one keeping it together. This is Helena’s first date, it’s pretty normal she’s feeling jittery.

“Get in” she invites.

It’ll be fine. It’ll be good. They know they like each other. This should be a piece of cake.

* * *

The car ride is quiet but Dinah figures it’s to be expected. Helena has never been good at talking and Dinah needs to focus on the road to find the restaurant. The entrance’s kinda wedged between two shops - “blink and you miss it” said the online review.

“There it is” she mumbles, parking a little liberally on the other side of the road. It’s a small Italian restaurant with decent rating and a nice view on the bay.

“I booked a table for two. Lance.” Dinah tells the waiter, who welcomes them with a smile and shows them a table next to the window.

“Nice” Helena comments, doing her best to say something.

The waiter hands them a wine list as they sit. Helena gives it a look and frowns a little.

“Something wrong?” Dinah checks.

“No!” God she’s so tense “It’s just... these wines are all from California and Australia.”

Dinah looks at the wine list again. She definitely hadn’t paid attention to that.

“I mean it’s no big deal, I just thought it was a little weird.” Helena adds.

Dinah starts to feel a little uneasy. Maybe taking an Italian to an Italian restaurant wasn’t the best idea. Actually, that was plain stupid.

“La carbonara la fate con la panna?”

Dinah hears Helena speaking to the waiter and immediately feels something awaking inside her lower abdomen.

_Dinah Lance. Chill._

“I’m sorry I don’t speak Italian” the waiter stutters, visibly uncomfortable.

Helena makes an understanding noise and asks again in English. “Do you put cream in your carbonara?”

“Oh, yes ma’am. Cream, parmesan, pancetta, egg, pepper, basil.”

Helena can’t keep her face straight and Dinah spots a hint of disgust.

“Right, ok... how about this parmigiana?”

“The chicken parmigiana?”

“Chicken? No, I... ok, I’ll have the steak. Medium rare, please.”

“Sure.”

Dinah is now fully convinced this was a terrible idea. She orders the crab gnocchi and lets Helena pick a red wine. The view is still pretty good and the food is not the most important part of the evening. She’s determined to get Helena to loosen up a little and, most of all, talk.

She sips some water, feeling her mouth dry.

“So, mh.” she clears her throat, shifting slightly in her chair, and Helena immediately straightens her back. Dinah can’t hold a chuckle. “Helena, how nervous are you exactly?”

“Is it obvious?” she asks. Dinah spots the muscle in her jaw clench.

“A little. Look, it’s ok, it’s just me.”

She reaches for her hand and feels Helena get a little stiffer. God this is going to be harder than expected.

“We said we’d get to know each other a bit better, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

Her words sound dumb to her own ears. But Dinah knows herself and knows that if she goes for actual flirting she’ll end up tearing this giant nerd’s clothes apart in no time. This may feel a little unnatural, but much safer.

“Sure, yeah. Myself. I’m... twenty seven?”

“Are you asking me?” Dinah tries to give her an encouraging smile.

“Just trying to find something you don’t already know.”

Dinah takes a deep breath and tries to muster all her patience. She sees Helena’s eyes move around, searching for something. Maybe ideas. At least she’s trying. Dinah can appreciate that.

_God this is painful._

“What was your favourite subject in school?” Dinah tries to give her something a more specific, maybe she can use a little guidance.

“I guess... literature?”

_Good. This is good. It makes sense. Helena writes a lot._

“Who’s your favourite author?”

It takes a unholy amount of time for Helena to come up with something, all the while looking at the ceiling like there’s some fucking fresco on it. Dinah can only focus on not tapping her fingers on the table.

“Probably Calvino.” Helena finally says.

“Who now?”

“Italo Calvino? He wrote Invisible Cities.”

Dinah purses her lips, realising Helena got her education in Italy and their knowledge of literature may not overlap at all.

“Right.”

Helena takes a big sip of wine and swallows with a barely concealed grimace. Dinah does the same and doesn’t quite understand what’s wrong with it. Helena must have a much more refined palate, she figures.

_Silence again. Dear baby Jesus._

Their pagers ring at the same time. It’s Renee.

Dinah watches Helena go from awkward to lethal in a split second. The look in her eyes, the twitch in her jaw, her biceps contracting as she stands up... Dinah can’t help feeling regretfully turned on by Helena in full Huntress mode.

The both spring up at the same time and drop probably too much money on the table, but there’s no time to count it. Renee does not use her pager lightly so she must be in pretty big trouble.

They jump into the car in sync and Dinah speeds towards the direction Helena is pointing towards. Thank God the pager has as GPS connected to their phones.

* * *

“Aren’t you a cop?”

The short, stocky man ask, playing with a knife. He leans closer and Renee holds her breath to save herself form his stench.

Better not to argue. It’s much safer for if he thinks she’s still in the force. Killing a policeman is a less appealing than slicing a civilian open, even if only just.

“That’s not gonna help you, anyway” he adds, pressing the flat side of the blade on her face. She expects the metal to be cold, but this sucker must cradle his knife like a baby cause it feels warm against her skin. She wonders what Harley would say about it.

Her fingers fidget with the rope around her wrist, but she has no grip. She tries to twist her arm and the shift in her shoulder gives her away. He looks personally offended she would try to free herself.

“Don’t you try any trick with me, b-”

A knife in his throat cuts his insult off. The jet of blood ends up on Renee’s t-shirt and she can only roll her eyes. That was a clean shirt.

“About time guys” she mumbles, watching the other men look around confused.

* * *

Helena feels almost relieved. This is easy. Kicking bad guys and swinging fists? Peachy. Sitting in a restaurant with the most beautiful woman she’s ever met? Terrifying. So forgive her if there’s a gleeful smile on her face as she knocks those two dudes out with one punch.

“Five” Dinah yells.

They got into the habit of letting each other know how many opponents are still standing, and considering they started at nine, they’re doing pretty well.

It feels good, Helena thinks, to know you can trust your partner. Dinah may not have had the same training as her, but she’s just as effective. And sometimes, when their fighting, she feels like they’re dancing. She’s learnt to be aware of her movements, her position. She’s learnt which men she needs to fight and the ones Dinah will take. She’s learnt to interpret her looks and anticipate where she’ll strike next.

Helena never thought she’d like to share the battlefield, but she can’t deny the way they bounce off each other so well is kinda exhilarating.

“Three” she yells back, and Dinah gives her smile from the other side of the room. She stops for a second to smile back and nod.

“Two” she hears back as another guy is launched against a wall. She could watch that all day. She feels a punch in her guts, and looks at the offender with a certain irritation.

“Read the room” she seethes, charging back.

* * *

She definitely didn’t dress for the occasion, Dinah thinks. She’s used to kick ass in tight pants, but her top is definitely too delicate and loose fitting for a fight. She curses herself for picking something with such a low cut and so easy to grab. She’s just thinking she’s made through the fight when a hand lands on her chest and holds to the fabric, tearing it apart and leaving her bra exposed.

“That was one of my favourite tops” she growls as the man ogles obscenely. She’s about to end this man life when Helena tackles him to the ground and starts punching his face.

“Filthy. Mother. Fucker.” She punctuates each punch with a word until her’s passed out on the floor. She then spring up and takes off her jacket to lay in on Dinah shoulders.“Here.” she mutters, wrapping it around her chest while trying to avert her gaze from the pretty spectacular cleavage in front of her.

“That was hot” Dinah lets out before she can stop herself. Helena’s eyes find hers and she can’t quite look away. She’s this close to jump her bones right in front of these nine passed out dudes.

“Hey, ladyboners!” Renee calls, wiggling in her chair, desperately trying to free herself “Care to help?”

* * *

Dinah drops Renee home first. She’s bruised and grumpy but otherwise fine. Now she’s parking in front of Helena’s apartment, the triumph for the victory and the failure from their date bouncing and swirling in her like water and oil.

“Do you want me to stitch that up?” Helena says pointing at her eyebrow, and Dinah remembers she split it in the fight.

“Sure, maybe you can also lend me a t-shirt or something.”

Helena nods and swallows, and Dinah thinks she looks a little uncomfortable. She was doing so well at keeping her arousal in check before the fight. _Helena deserves a proper date_ , she reminds herself. _Keep it in your pants. We’ll try again next week._

It’s not the first time they wash the blood and grit from their hands side by side. It feels intimate and a little surreal. They always rub the soap up to their elbows, then have to bend over the sink in turns, invariably spilling water on the floor.

Helena hands Dinah a cotton pad soaked in disinfectant, then grabs her jumbo pack of suture strips and carefully applies two to her eyebrow once it’s cleaned.

“Done” she confirms.

“We’re getting pretty good at this” Dinah comments.

“Patching up?”

“Yeah.”

There’s still an awkwardness between them, and Dinah wonders if they’ll ever managed to get past that. Helena takes a deep breath and looks frustratedly at the ceiling.

“I’m so sorry, Dinah. I fucked up.”

“The fight?” she checks, confused. She thought they did pretty well, a split eyebrow is nothing.

“Our date!”

“Oh.”

“I know we were supposed to talk and get to know each other, and I really, _really_ want to, I’m just so...”

Helena struggles to let the word out of her mouth, so Dinah suggests: “Nervous?”

“Horny! I’m just so horny all the time. Since we had sex that first time I can’t think of anything else.”

“You do?” Dinah tries to wrap her head around the revelation.

“Yes! And I try, I swear, I try to come up with something to tell you, but my brain just goes _there_. I want to... I want you so bad! God this is so embarrassing...” Helena shuts her eyes and covers them with her fists.

Oh.

_Oh._

So that’s why she was so tense at the restaurant, and would look at literally anything but her. That’s why she got so stiff when she reached for her hand.

It takes all of three seconds for Dinah to quite literally jump on Helena and stick her tongue in her mouth. There’s a little surprised whine from her but she’s definitely kissing her back so _fuck talking_ , Dinah decides. They tumble out of the bathroom and soon enough there are hands lifting her from the ground and effortlessly placing her onto the kitchen table because why the fuck not.

She wraps her legs around Helena’s waist and pulls her closer, hastily taking off the jacket Helena gave her. She feels her lips on her neck, on her collarbones, on her pulse point. Helena’s hands travel from her hipbones up to her ribs, then hesitate for a moment. She looks up. There’s a silent question in her gaze, but Dinah’s already unhooking her bra and whispering “You can touch whatever you want, babe.”

The pure pleasure in her eyes as her palms grab her breasts makes Dinah moan more than the contact. Helena buries her face in them and drags her teeth on her skin, breathing her in.

“Are you sure this is fine?” Helena pants.

“Just fuck me already” Dinah orders, opening the button of her pants then lifting herself enough for Helena to take them off her. The assassin takes a moment too long to look at her naked body and Dinah decides she’s got no time for that right now, so she grabs her hand and guides it between her legs. “ _Now_ ” she adds, a little desperate.

Helena’s instinct take over as she pushes with two fingers in, and the sounds that leaves Dinah’s throat tells her it was the right thing to do. It’s warm and slick and wet and it drives her absolutely crazy. Dinah arches her back and Helena wraps and arm around her waist so she can deepen her thrust. Dinah almost screams.

“Yes, yes, like that, baby” she lets out, bringing her arms around Helena’s neck. She buries her fingers in her hair, and a moan immediately reminds of how sensitive Helena’s scalp is.

“Harder.”

Helena grunts against her shoulder and picks up the pace. It’s messy and frantic and Dinah feels like she’s floating and drowning at the same time. Her legs snap close around her wrist as her entire body shakes and spasms and her mouth lets out a sound so obscene it almost surprises her.

“Fuck” she drags the word out with her breath. She drops her head back, hands still buried in her hair. She feels Helena’s breath against her neck, ragged and shallow, and fingers digging on her back, holding her, grounding her.

She tugs gently at her hair so their eyes can meet, a weak smile appearing between uneven breaths.

“God you’re...” Helena starts a sentence but she can’t find any word that will give Dinah justice, so she just looks at her with dumbfound devotion and a hint of pride. Dinah rewards her with a deep kiss that feels like a promise.

“Take me to bed, killer.”

* * *

Helena’s stamina is a curse and a blessing, Dinah thinks. She’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow and the fight won’t be enough of an explanation for Renee. Her only consolation is that Helena’s going to be just as worn out. She made sure of that.

They collapse on the mattress, panting and sweating. They’re both staring at the ceiling after what Dinah's decided has to be the last time for tonight. She really can’t do another round.

A hand reaches for her fingers. She almost breathes out “Honey I can’t” but soon realises Helena is just bringing them to her mouth and placing a soft kiss on them.

They turn to face each other, tangled in bedsheets and completely spent.

“Dinah I... I think I-”

“Don’t” she cuts her off, knowing exactly what she’s about to say. She can read it in her eyes. “You shouldn’t say it for the first time right after sex.”

Helena bites her lip, a little disappointed, but nods nevertheless.

“There will be time for that” Dinah reassures her, rubbing a thumb on her cheek. “There will be plenty of time.”


End file.
